loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Bandana
Hot Bandana '(TM: 超炫頭巾 ''(Chāo Xuàn Tóu Jīn)/JP: ホットバンダナ Hot Bandanna) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back in Best Collection as one of the trump cards, it has the five of hearts. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Hot Bandana returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). In the game code, it is referred as Hr503. Appearance The card takes an appearance of a shoulder-length haircut that leaves each front forelocks tied with two bands consisting of yellow, blue, and green in sequence. The haircut is accompanied by a yellow headscarf with thick white border square checkers and thick brownish border squares that intersects the white square checkers. At the back of the headscarf, it is tied. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Tips Along with Cool Knit, this card is arguably the best for Street Court when it comes to having a selected yellow (purple and white from Magical Hat Color) Lucky Color. It might be potentially useful for combinations that lacks the needed Lucky Color to increase the Dress Up Power a little. Meanings Japanese Hotto Bandana (ホットバンダナ): ホットバンダナ is written in Katakana and the transliteration of English words Hot and Bandana. The word Hot could possibly be referring to popular music, strongly rhythmical and excitingly played, a hint to the card's preferred stage. Another would be popular, fashionable, or in demand, complimenting the card for its well-liked status. On the other hand, バンダナ, also known as Kerchief, is a triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the neck or head for protection/decorative purposes. Taiwanese Mandarin Chāo Xuàn Tóu Jīn (超炫頭巾): 超''', likely an affix meaning ''Ultra/Super/Extra'', and '''炫, a verb for Dazzle/Display/Show Off or a slang for Cool, forms Super Cool or Stunning. 頭巾 is a noun meaning Headscarf/Kerchief. The interpretation would be Super Cool Headscarf/Stunning Headscarf. English Hot Bandana: Hot Bandana is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *Instead of being ranked in the best collection, it was featured as a five of hearts card. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H004(Ver.1).jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H004(Ver.2).jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan H004(2004 Ver.1).jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H004(2005 Ver.3).jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H004(2005 Ver.2).jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H004(2005 Ver.1).jpg|2005 Winter Collection H004(2006 Ver.4).jpg|2006 Spring Collection H004(2006 Ver.3).jpg|2006 Summer Collection H004(2006 Ver.2).jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H004(2006 Ver.1).jpg|2006 Winter Collection H004(Best Collection).jpg|Best Collection Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9